Gladiator
by Leyvaten-Wench
Summary: Panem had thought that they were alone in the world. But when another continents dignitaries and their deadly Gladiators come visiting, what will happen with the Hunger Games? And why can't Cato, take his eyes off of that blonde Gladiator? Slash Cato/Peeta


**AN/ Hello readers.**

**I realise that I already have one fic on the go, but this idea just came out of nowhere and I had to give it a try.**

**I always wondered what happened too the rest of the world if America became Panem. This story really crept up on me. This is just a really short trial chapter, if people like it then i'll make the next one longer.**

**This story has a lot less humour than my other one, but will hopefully be just as entertaining. I promise that I am still writing and updating my other story, and the next chapter for that should be up tommorrow at the earliest.**

**Please review, even if it's to say that you hate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games.**

He hated flying. He hated the tedium of sitting still on his ass for hours on end. It wasn't often that he had too travel by aircraft. Unless he was visiting the outer reaches of the Empire then there was no point in doing so.

This time there was little choice however as he was crossing the Atlantic ocean, the namesake of the Empire. He had never taken the journey before, and there was an excellent reason for that. Until recently no one had known that there was anything across the sea worth visiting.

History tells that six hundred years ago came the Cataclysm. A war of global proportions that ravaged the planet. Country against country, with long standing allegiances between governments counting for nothing. It had been disastrous. After the dust had settled those that were left had emerged from the ruins of their nations and sought to rebuild. And they had. The land mass that was once Europe had miraculously come out of the catastrophe, and there was amazingly little damage done too their nations when compared to that of Asia and Africa, whose populations and governments had been made almost non existent.

What remained of the European continent had rallied and united, coming together to form The Empire. A new nation named Lantica. A fusion of cultures and languages forming a single whole for the betterment of the future.

Peeta, had been educated on the subject intensively during his schooling. The Empire was adamant that it's children not grow to repeat the mistakes of the past. And someone of Peeta's station was expected to be able to answer any question asked of him by his master.

After Lantica had been formed and it's government established it had made many new laws. Stricter laws that would prevent another Cataclysm from ever occurring. Strength became the backbone of the new order. The strong controlled and dominated. If there was any difficulty or disagreement between citizens then it would be decided in a trial by combat. The winner would be the survivor, and only the strong survive, the strong were the mighty. And might equalled right.

Soon it became the fashion to fight for entertainment and a long dead tradition was revived. Gladiators. Men and women that fought and died at the beck and call of their masters.

Eventually everybody who was anybody had a Gladiator to serve and represent them.

When there was a dispute the rich began to settle it by sending trained warriors to fight in their stead. Many of the wealthy would have their Gladiators battle for no other reason than to show their masters superiority. The skill of ones Gladiator decided ones status in society, with the number of victories their warriors gained adding to their prestige.

They were raised and trained from infancy to represent their owners in all things. Gladiators were well educated in all subjects, and were expected to obey every command. They would do as told without hesitation. Most Gladiators were pampered and cared for like favourite pets, and accompanied there masters everywhere. Including their bedrooms. Sex was a necessary skill and physical beauty was a desired trait in all Gladiators.

After some time passed, and battle became everything, Lantica's scientists decided to take things further. Using their technology, which had advanced by leaps and bounds, people began to _build_ their Gladiators. Altering them to be stronger, faster, more beautiful. Melee combat remained the favourite method of contest. And using their science, The Empire could produce combatants that were capable of feats far beyond that of a normal humans limitations.

Peeta, had never known anything else than his existence as the personal Gladiator of Lord Markelan, a member of Lantica's ruling council. Even before he was born he'd been his masters property and been made to be what the man wished him to be.

From the time he was born he was trained in every method of combat available, and then some. He was educated in an array of subjects in order to act as his masters personal encyclopedia. He'd grown up knowing exactly what his duties were.

Lord Markelan, was a man in his late sixties. However seeing as your average Lantican could live for almost two hundred years, his master barely looked middle aged. He was an imposing figure for a civilian. Tall, and broad shouldered with piercing grey eyes and pitch black hair, his master was considered one of the most desirable bachelors in The Empire. As a member of the ruling council he was also one of the seven most powerful individuals in the land.

As Lord Markelan's Gladiator Peeta, was expected to be perfect. At only sixteen years old he was already ranked fourth among the strongest Gladiators alive, and was a credit too his keeper. It was expected that as his masters body guard that he would accompany him on his excursions.

And that was how he came to be where he now found himself. A thousand feet in the air, flying at supersonic speed to an unfamiliar land.

When the Cataclysm had occurred it was assumed that the peoples of Europe and the scattered nomadic tribes that now populated Asia, were the only survivors. They assumed that everyone else was gone. Until recently that is.

Fourteen days ago, off the coast of what was once known as Ireland, a craft was found. A craft, that while not as advanced as their own, was definitely something that wouldn't of existed before the Cataclysm. Someone must have built it. And indeed someone had. Using the vessels communication technology Lantican scientists had managed to contact it's creators and pin point their location.

Apparently there was an existing civilisation in what was once known as North America. It's inhabitants called it Panem.

The excitement among The Empire was palpable. A new nation had been discovered, containing new sights and people for them to explore, and potentially trade with. After much discussion and correspondence, it was decided that three of the high council members would embark to the newly discovered Panem to establish peace talks with it's government. They would also be gathering information.

Along with Lord Markelan, Lady Valeria and Lord Helcrane, the three council representatives also had a full roster of servants and soldiers too accompany them. They had to make an impression after all and they couldn't go without their usual comforts and protection.

Not that Peeta's master had need of further protection, as he was under orders to strike anyone that so much as laid a finger on his masters coat sleeves without permission.

Currently Peeta, was perched in his master's lap. Lord Markelan was discussing the upcoming talks with Lord Helcrane. The other lord was a large man with wild dark hair and a thick, bushy beard. His booming voice and imposing presence gave him an intimidating aura, but despite that the man was known for his kindness. He was one of Lord Markelan's foremost political allies, and so Peeta, was used to the man's presence.

Lord Helcrane's Gladiator was also familiar with Peeta, as they often interacted when guarding and serving their masters at council meetings, and during their visits to one another's manor houses. Her name was Aria. A female Gladiator was also known as a Gladiatrix. Like all Gladiators and Gladiatrix the girl was very attractive, but her dark red hair and pointed face had earned her the nickname of Foxface.

Aria, was the only Gladiator that Peeta knew that was close to him in age. It was relatively unheard of for combatants as young as they too reach the rank of elites. Elites were the top twenty Gladiators in Lantica. The twenty best out of almost thirty thousand. Being an elite was testament to the girls skill in battle. She and Peeta had fought many 'friendly' matches for their masters entertainment. He often wondered if their masters were considering breeding them, but with how possessive Peeta's owner was, he somehow doubted it.

Some masters willingly 'shared' their Gladiators, and even had their Gladiators copulate for entertainment at parties. But Lord Markelan didn't like just anyone touching his property. If anyone touched Peeta, without his master telling him that it was acceptable then Peeta, had strict instructions too show them his masters displeasure.

Peeta, wondered if they had Gladiators in Panem. The only Gladiators on the ship were himself, Aria, and Lady Valeria's Gladiator. Lady Valeria was a woman of one hundred and fifty years, and the second most senior member of Lantica's ruling council. Though old, she still possessed a keen mind and vicious wit that made her an excellent politician. The woman was small and almost birdlike, with a shock of snow white hair. Her Gladiator, a man named Prior, was in his late fifties and still very much in his physical prime. Where his master was ageing and delicate, Prior was massive and muscled. He was at least six foot five, and his body was built to the point of perfection. His short cropped brown hair, gave him a very militant look, that seemed to suit him.

Prior was ranked the second greatest Gladiator in their lands. Even if Panem did have anything like Gladiators then at least Lantica would be well represented by the three of them.

Peeta, was actually somewhat excited. He'd travelled all across The Empire with Lord Markelan, and had even visited the out-lands that were once Asia. The tribesmen of the out-lands were scattered nomads, and uncivilised brutes. But he had no idea what the people of Panem would be like.

_''What's wrong, my sweet boy?''_ His master murmured, stroking his golden hair possessively.

Peeta, was hesitant to answer, but his master had asked him a question. So he merely chose his words carefully.

_''What are the people like where we are going master?'' _Peeta, answered in their native tongue.

_''I'm not entirely certain my pet, but we shall soon find out once we arrive.'' _Markelan soothed. _''Have you studied there language?''_

Peeta, nodded in assurance. The language of Panem was almost identical to the language once spoken in England, which was now a part of Lantica.

_''Good boy.'' _His master praised. _''Now, go and prepare yourself. We shall be arriving soon, and we must have our Gladiators looking their finest.''_

The boy nodded in acquiescence and rose from his lords lap. Seeing him standing Aria, whispered something to her master and at his signal rose to join him. The pair of them walked through the spacious aircraft, making their way too the Gladiators bathing chambers. They would be expected to wash and get dressed in full battle regalia, in order to represent their masters.

_''I wonder what the food will be like in this...Panem?'' _Foxface, wondered excitedly.

Peeta, chuckled. _''I'd wager that there will be more important and interesting things than the food.''_

The girl shrugged dismissively.

_''So you say, but I find that you can tell a lot about someone by the food that they serve.'' _She replied.

Peeta, raised an eyebrow curiously.

_''Really? How so?'' _He queried. The red headed girl, often had odd views concerning things, but she was very intelligent, even by Gladiator standards.

She smiled at him impishly. Her enthusiasm obvious to anyone looking. She was clearly excited about their masters mission, and Peeta had to admit that he was burning with curiosity as well. He almost couldn't wait until they landed.

_''No time to stand around discussing menus brats.'' _A new voice interrupted.

Prior, walked up beside them, his massive frame towering over the two smaller warriors. They were all genetically enhanced, but Peeta, had to wonder if being so big wasn't a disadvantage. Then again the man was ranked second, so he must be doing something right.

_''Aren't you excited Prior?'' _Foxface, demanded. And by her tone it was clear that she thought he should be.

_''I don't care where we go, as long as there's somebody interesting to fight.'' _ The man growled, flexing his muscles.

_''Don't worry Prior, if you get bored then I'd be happy to smack you around.'' _Peeta, joked.

_''I might take you up on that brat. This 'Capitol' we're heading for sounds like it's full of pussies.'' _Prior, opined.

Peeta, blinked in confusion. He'd heard that they were going to the countries capitol city, but he didn't know any more than that. He assumed that he would be told later. But apparently Lady Valeria had shared some things with her Gladiator.

_''What's their Capitol's name?'' _Aria, asked in interest.

Prior snorted in amusement.

_''The Capitol.'' _He answered.

_''Fine, if you don't know then don't tell us.'' _The younger girl huffed.

_''But that's what they call it. Their capitol city is called 'The Capitol'.''_

The two younger Gladiators stared at him sceptically.

_''Are you sure?''_ Foxface demanded, searching the man's face for lies.

_''Of course i'm sure! My Lady Valeria, told me so herself.'' _Prior, replied with an offended look.

Peeta, believed the man. But he had to agree that it sounded kind of strange to call a capitol city The Capitol. Did they have more than one or something? Or maybe they were just lazy. Either way he supposed he was going to find out very soon.

No doubt he would have a busy evening. The so called Capitol, would probably have some sort of party held for their arrival. The blonde boy wondered if he would be called on too fight, or maybe perform some of his special skills. His master was very fond of Peeta's singing.

As he entered the bathing room, he cast his thoughts aside, there was little point in speculating as he was sure that his master would give him his orders soon enough. Right now all he wanted was a nice relaxing bath with oils. Maybe he'd have a servant give him a massage, with his masters permission of course.

* * *

None of them were entirely sure what was happening. All they knew was that this years Hunger Games, had been postponed. They might even be cancelled. The people of the Capitol were all excited about something but what it was no one seemed to know for sure.

Cato Hargrieve, had been waiting for this moment for years. He had trained from the age of ten to enter the games, and now that he was here in the Capitol he might not even get too. It was so unfair. His district partner Clove and fellow Careers Marvel and Glimmer were just as disappointed. Cato, just wished he knew what was going on.

Suddenly too their relief, their mentors entered the room. Brutus and Enobaria, of Cato's own District Two, and the siblings Cashmere and Gloss of District one.

''We've gotten word on what's happening.'' Brutus grunted, sounding somewhat baffled.

''What is it?'' Clove, demanded eagerly, desperate for information.

Marvel and Glimmer, leaned forward in eagerness, waiting for an explanation. Cato, wanted to know what his mentor had discovered just as badly, but he hid his emotions much better.

The large victor gave Clove an amused look.

''We're having visitors.'' He answered simply.

The four tributes blinked in confusion, what did them having visitors have to do with the games being called off?

''What's that got to do with anything?'' Marvel, asked sceptically.

''Yeah, why would us getting visitors stop the games?'' Glimmer, added.

Cashmere, chuckled in mirth. Though Cato, didn't see anything that was so funny.

''I'm afraid Brutus phrased that badly.'' The beautiful victor explained. ''_We _aren't getting visitors personally, The Capitol is receiving visitors.''

What was so special about that?

''What district are they coming from?'' Cato, growled. Annoyed that a simple _visit_ was ruining his moment of glory.

''That's the thing...they aren't from any of the districts. Or even Panem, for that matter.'' Gloss, spoke up.

''Then where are they from?'' Marvel, spoke up asking what they were all thinking.

The victors all exchanged meaningful looks, before Brutus decided to answer their question.

''They're from across the ocean, from another continent. One that's never even heard of Panem, The Capitol, or the Hunger Games.'' Brutus, proclaimed.

Dead silence met his words. Another land? How was that possible? In school they'd learned that Panem was formed from what was once known as North America, after a period known only as the Dark Days. Cato, could barely comprehend that there were other lands out there, let alone other people. And all of it was across a freaking ocean.

''Well...fuck.'' Clove, stated.

Cato, couldn't of said it better himself.

**AN/ So is this remotely interesting? Or should I just stop? Feedback please!**


End file.
